nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Fwuffy
Fwuffy is a known Czech NW player, who's been playing the M&B: Warband and being a part of the community for now quite a long time. He has started playing the game in fall 2012 directly focusing on NW from the start and got involved in the "international" side of the game. Fwuffy is also famous for being suspected as autoblocker as he is a blocking-killing machine, admirable feint skills and being loyal till the end of regiment as he barely leave after he joined regiment with some exceptions in his carrier. He is considered to be one of the best NW players of it´s late era. You can check his POV on his youtube account Regimental history His first regiment was Christian's 84th were he made first steps into international scene of the community. In October 2013 Fwuffy joined Nr24. He achieved his first competetive victories such as Napoleonic Wars 1st League Champion and keep playing until of disband of Nr24 in summer 2014. After that he tried several regiments - 33rd, 47th and 63e but left soon after as he did not feel he fits in their structures. He joined 91st in September 2014 choosing historical name James Love as being a part of CZSK family of 91st with Kore, Smyky etc.You can see his POV recording on official 91st youtube. Fwuffy achieved another Napoleonic Wars 1st League Champion title, 1st place in Napoleonic Linebattle Cup and Regimental Groupfighting League champion title. He ended up as Serjeant James Love in May 2015 with 91st disbanding. In July 2015 Fwuffy joined Heinrich´s 75e and shortly after the regiment renamed to 92nd. He start to play more gf competetive events and was core member of 92nd team. Fwuffy became CO in 92nd and achieved 1st place of 2nd League in Napoleonic Wars League. After the disband of 92nd Fwuffy was looking for a competetive regiment and found himself in 77y. In that time he start to be recognizes as one of the best CZSK players and European players aswell. Being one of the melee carriers in 77y alongside with Python and Stark he accomplished with 77y well fought and deserved 1st place in Napoleonic Wars Champions League and 2nd place of Regimental Groupfighting Tournament. Shortly after start of another RGL season he left 77y with rank Corporal and joined 66th. Fwuffy joined 66th Berkshire Regiment of Foot in April 2017 as he was looking for a very competetive regiment that could compete with European top regiments. In the start he helped to win 3rd place of RGL season 4 and became a new CO of 66th Grenadier Company. On 7th of May Fwuffy completed his trophey´s winning 7th RGT with 66th. With many experiences on the battlefield Fwuffy become 2nd CO of 66th. In the summer 2017 achieved well fought 2nd place in European Infantry Cup. In the fall of 2017 was announced another season of RGL and in the February of 2018 Fwuffy achieved another RGL Champion title. Fwuffy is currently Lieutenant Colonel of 66th and of the shoutcallers for 66th GF matches. Groupfighting teams